


Скрытый под маской

by MartiLopez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartiLopez/pseuds/MartiLopez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все что-то скрывают. Но Саске устал от того, что его любовник скрывает свое лицо. Саске собирается сорвать с него маску, чего бы ему это ни стоило, но, возможно, некоторые секреты лучше не раскрывать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. С завязанными глазами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masked](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15365) by Jelp. 



Саске захрипел, когда его, голого и связанного, толкнули на кровать; дрожь сотрясала все его тело. Из-за того, что руки были стянуты за спиной веревкой за запястья, он никак не мог смягчить падение. А ноги, перехваченные в лодыжках, мешали сменить позу на более удобную.  
Саске задыхался, легкие вздымались в попытке раздобыть воздух. Чужая рука все сильнее грубо вдавливала его голову в одеяло, что в сочетании с кляпом во рту затрудняло дыхание еще больше.  
Он ощутил, как стремительно голову охватила легкость, в ушах стоял гул от все нарастающего природного кайфа, когда кровь приливала к лицу, и это подводило его к абсолютной, блаженной эйфории.  
Он пытался мычать от удовольствия, когда чужие зубы впивались в основание шеи, укусы, смещаясь на спину, снимали с нее напряжение, щипали и мяли кожу. Рука, которая до этого была запутана в волосах, легла на поясницу. Сильные пальцы начали ласкать и массировать мышцы, сводя все его попытки застонать на нет, поскольку кайф становился все интенсивнее от сочетания прикосновений к спине и все возрастающей нехватки воздуха.  
Пальцы мяли его спину, руки, ноги и напряженные мышцы ягодиц. Горячие руки сменялись еще более горячими, мягкими губами, распаляя его все больше и заставляя стонать, тереться бедрами об одеяло.  
Саске судорожно втянул носом воздух, когда его голову дернули вверх, чтобы он мог вдохнуть полной грудью, но движение было таким резким, что в нос попало совсем немного. Тут же, слишком быстро, его опять грубо впечатали в кровать. Времени, чтобы приспособиться к двум ворвавшимся пальцам, не было, когда те начали вдалбливаться в него, легко проскальзывая внутрь из-за слишком большого количества смазки. Пальцы чуть согнулись, приподнимая его выше. Все его тело трясло, он безуспешно пытался толкнуться назад, чтобы усилить трение.  
– Такой нуждающийся, – прошептали жарко ему на ухо. – Ты этого хочешь? – оба пальца исчезли, и их место тут же заняли три, трахая его безжалостно, жестко. Пот тек с него ручьями, и Саске надеялся, что он смоет хотя бы часть лишнего лубриканта с этих горячих пальцев.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, мужчина позади вытащил пальцы. Саске открыл глаза, но это не дало никакого результата. Он обругал себя за глупость – забыл, что на нем была повязка. Но даже так он слышал и ощущал, как человек стирает излишки геля о покрывало. И когда пальцы снова толкнулись внутрь, Саске изогнулся дугой над кроватью от этого восхитительного трения, нуждаясь в нем, как ни в чем на свете.  
Теперь эти пальцы, в тонком слое смазки и поэтому все еще скользкие, ощущались сильнее и грубее – именно так, как он и любил.  
Чувствовать, как они ощупывают его изнутри, заполняют его, было чистым блаженством. Они растягивали и давили, буквально вытаскивая, выдергивая из него удовольствие.  
Когда пальцы снова исчезли, Саске ощутил, как сдавило грудь. Он знал, что за этим последует. Застонал, когда его схватили за ноги и подтолкнули вверх, перетащили ближе к краю кровати поперек одеяла.  
Сердце забилось сильнее, когда он ощутил горячую шелковистую кожу чужого члена, приставленного к его анусу. Саске представил, как сократились мышцы мужчины, когда он шагнул ближе к кровати, готовый засадить ему по самые яйца. Тот толкнулся в него: медленно, нежно. Саске застонал в кляп, когда мужчина вошел до конца, болезненно растягивая его, оказываясь полностью укрытым внутри.  
Саске сжал ягодицы и захныкал, пытаясь выразить протест, когда человек наполовину вытащил член и сорвался на бешеный ритм. Он снова запустил руку ему в волосы, вдавливая лицо в матрац, и это было болезненно, поскольку мужчина толкал бедра вперед со всей возможной силой, врываясь в Саске.  
Человек схватился за веревку, связывающую его запястья, другой рукой и дернул их тела навстречу друг другу, толкаясь сильнее и быстрее. Стоны и хрипы наполнили комнату, когда он заговорил:  
– Жаль, что ты не видишь, как красиво мой член движется внутри тебя. Как сопротивляется твоя задница. Я знаю, что тебе нравится ощущать мой хер. Ощущать, как натягивается нежная бархатная кожа. Я знаю, тебе нравится мой вкус, когда я трахаю тебя в рот. Мы сделаем это в следующий раз. Мне нравится смотреть, как твои губы растягиваются, такие распухшие и израненные от того, что я с тобой делал.  
Голос становился резче и звучал все ближе к уху, так как человек навалился на него сверху, речь становилась грязнее, когда он начал рассказывать Саске, какая же сладкая у него задница и как хорошо он выглядел таким раскрасневшимся, пылающим от желания и развратным.  
Зубы снова впились ему в плечо, когда человек потянул за связанные запястья, другой рукой удерживая его бедра на месте. Рука на талии придавила его к кровати, вынуждая опустить ноги, и теперь его член терся об одеяло.  
Его тело не могло вынести больше. Ноги затряслись, когда он что есть сил толкнулся вперед, балансируя на грани оргазма. Он судорожно пытался вдохнуть через кляп, когда сорвался за эту грань и начал кончать, ощущая, как живот и одеяло заливает горячая сперма.  
Движение позади прекратилось.  
– Ты уже кончил? – спросил мужчина. Саске никак не показал, что слышал своего любовника, но это ничего не значило. Его грубо дернули назад, потянув за связанные руки. Спотыкаясь, он пытался встать, но вместо этого повалился на колени на кровать.  
Его тело трясло после оргазма, он слышал, как человек назвал его восхитительно ебабельным. Грудь судорожно вздымалась, он почувствовал, что его дом снова надрочил его опавший член до каменной твердости.  
Горячие потные пальцы начали скатывать что-то по промежности вниз, и Саске затряс головой в знак протеста, когда понял, что происходит. Нет, нет, нет, повторял он про себя. Хотя он знал, что его порочный ум страстно желал этого.  
Кольцо на члене ощущалось как тиски. Его тело напряглось, когда раздался щелчок, и кольцо начало вибрировать. Саске заметался от переизбытка ощущений, его член был еще слишком чувствительным после минувшего оргазма. Было скорее больно, чем приятно, но все равно слишком много, и его член все продолжал сочиться смазкой. Он чувствовал, как она капает вниз с его скорее мягкого, чем твёрдого члена, и это сочетание означало, что все так и останется, пока человек позади не снимет кольцо и не даст ему нормально кончить.  
Руки грубо толкнули на спину. Он слепо посмотрел вверх, когда его ноги задрали в воздух и горячие ладони похотливо развели их в стороны. Он ощущал, как лодыжки колют пряди чужих волос, когда его любовник закидывал его связанные ступни себе за голову, теперь его ноги покоились у того на плечах. Саске сдвинул ступни, насколько это было возможно, чтобы веревки не слишком сильно впивались в шею.  
Ему приходилось удерживать свой вес на связанных руках, чтобы не сломать их под тяжестью собственного тела. То, что его ноги были задраны за голову другому человеку, облегчало задачу, поскольку так они не были зажаты, но руки все равно уже начали подрагивать от непривычного угла, под которым приходилось их держать, чтобы открыть доступ к телу.  
Его член запульсировал, когда послышался новый щелчок; вибрация усилилась, спина выгнулась дугой.  
Он хватал ртом воздух и стонал, пропитавшийся слюной кляп прижимался к губам. Мужчина, не теряя времени, начал по новой загонять в него свой член.  
Мощные бедра касались Саске при каждом толчке. Его поражало, что этот человек, такой сильный и уверенный в себе, тратит столько времени, чтобы доставить удовольствие его телу. Чужие руки, сейчас крепко сжимающие его ноги, казалось, были способны сломать его, если этот человек так решит.  
Или заставить его корчиться от удовольствия. Саске снова заскулил в кляп, когда мужчина огладил его член и стянул кольцо. Оно соскользнуло легко из-за обилия смазки, покрывшей его кожу, несмотря на невероятную твердость его члена.  
– Кончи вместе со мной, – приказал он. Саске не успел даже подумать о неповиновении, поскольку его в несколько движений довели до финала; его любовник с хлопком вошел в него до основания и застыл, наконец кончая.  
Саске сдавило в груди, когда человек вытащил член из его тела. Горячая ладонь ухватила его за предплечье, и его бережно перевернули лицом вниз. Он слышал шуршание надеваемой в спешке одежды. Спустя всего несколько секунд, которые, казалось, длились полную боли бесконечность, веревки на его запястьях и лодыжках исчезли.  
До того, как Саске успел снять повязку и кляп, дверь номера захлопнулась с тихим щелком, и он остался один.  
Саске быстро стянул кляп и повязку.  
Это он попросил о такой договоренности. Это он разместил в сети объявление, что он хочет полу-рабской, полу-насильственной сексуальной связи без лиц и имен.  
Но прошло уже _два_ года этого наслаждения и страсти, два года с одним и тем же человеком, на протяжении которых он ни разу не устал от того, чем они занимались, и теперь незнание его имени – даже того, как он _выглядит_ – сводило с ума.  
Его любовник знал, как выглядит Саске. Но даже когда тот попросил в ответ открыть свою внешность, его любовник отказал. Он утверждал, что если Саске увидит его лицо, он больше не захочет быть с ним.  
Саске был не согласен. Этот человек играл на всех его кинках. Его тело было хорошо сложено. Внешность не имела никакого значения. Даже будь он омерзительным уродом, ничего бы не изменилось. К тому же он не мог быть совсем стариком. В конце концов, Саске ощущал его волосы – мягкие и пышные. Он должен был быть достаточно молод.  
Да и даже если он был старым, это бы ничего не значило. Саске уже влюбился.  
В обычных обстоятельствах, это было бы основанием разорвать их связь. Психоделический секс был прекрасен, но разве он мог быть единственной вещью, на которой строились отношения? Но все дело в том, что он и не был единственным, что их связывало. Саске знал многое о своем любовнике, потому что всякий раз, когда они договаривались о следующей встрече по е-мэилу, они разговаривали. Разговаривали обо всем на свете словно старые друзья. Он с нетерпением ждал этих писем не только потому, что в них была информация о времени и месте их следующего рандеву, но еще и потому, что он чувствовал: его любовнику не безразлично, что произошло у него за день.  
И тем не менее Саске хотел чего-то большего, чем только письма и несколько ночей страсти в неделю. Они должны иметь возможность заниматься сексом каждую ночь – каждый день – тогда, когда захотят.  
Саске рванул к двери, наплевав на свой вид (он все еще был обнажен), и выглянул из комнаты. Посмотрел в обе стороны коридора, выискивая своего любовника.  
Никого не было видно. Как будто он просто исчез. Саске не слышал, чтобы какая-нибудь из дверей открывалась или закрывалась, так что его любовник не мог зайти в соседнюю комнату. Звонка лифта он тоже не слышал.  
Ощущение, что его любовник может растворяться в воздухе, свербило в мозгу, и он потряс головой. Люди не исчезают. Так что он просто вернулся в комнату, опять брошенный в одиночестве.  
В груди защемило от странного чувства потери, которое поселялось внутри всякий раз, когда его любовник покидал его.  
Скоро Саске снимет с него маску. И плевать на все, Саске больше не позволит любовнику отказывать ему в желаемом.


	2. Ложное впечатление

Саске сидел в офисе и листал бумаги. Галстук свободно висел на шее, как и всегда после половины шестого вечера. Чтобы сосредоточиться на сверхурочных, ему нужно было как-то расслабляться.  
Он слышал, как люди за дверью в спешке собираются домой, видел их неясные силуэты в однообразных коричневых, синих и черных деловых костюмах, мелькающие за опущенными жалюзи. Вздохнув, Саске включил какую-то музыку и вернулся к работе.  
Где-то в половину седьмого он услышал стук в дверь – и это нисколько его не удивило. Саске собирался было сделать музыку погромче, чтобы позлить стоящего за дверью человека, но решил, что оно того не стоит: ответное раздражение вторженца наверняка вызовет у него головную боль. Нехотя он выключил колонки.   
– Войдите, – подчеркнуто неторопливо произнес Саске. Внутрь зашел тех. специалист Узумаки Наруто, единственный, кто еще кроме него оставался в офисе допоздна. Тот, про которого Саске никак не мог решить, хочет ли он его уволить – или заставить сидеть в уголке и развлекать, когда становилось слишком скучно.  
Сегодня, как минимум из-за яркого оранжевого галстука с темной надписью: «Кому нужен этот ваш Хэллоуин? Мой босс и так очень страшный», Саске не мог противиться зажигающемуся в нем веселью. Наруто же, не озаботившись приветствием, сразу нырнул в одну из множества своих историй:  
– На обеде было так забавно. Я пошел взять немного молока из холодильника, и та старушка, Ямагучи или как-то так, ну ты понял, кого я имею в виду, да? Знаешь: та, в синем парике? Как она начала на меня орать, когда я отпил прямо из пакета! Все кричала и кричала о том, что люди добавляют его в свой кофе и чай, а я оставляю в нем свои микробы и бла-бла-бла, и тогда я выставил пакет вперед, дождался, когда тот чувак на другой стороне столовой сделал глоток кофе, и сказал: «Леди, он мой. На нем мое имя, потому что я его купил. Воспользуйтесь вот этим», и я подошел к холодильнику и достал другой пакет, тот самый, из которого люди добавляют молоко в кофе и чай, и сказал: «потому что это молоко – бесплатное, его доят с бледной задницы Сая». И представляешь, тот парень с кофе прыснул, выплюнув все, что у него было во рту. Пипец смешной. Бедный, подумал, что я серьезно. Я купил ему другой кофе и отдельный пакет молока.  
Грубый, вульгарный и шутки у него не смешные, разве что его заразительные улыбки и жестикуляция. И тем не менее, Саске пришлось прятать усмешку за пальцами, прижимая их к губам. Надо ли говорить, что Наруто, хоть и пытался казаться резким и недоброжелательным, на самом деле был довольно деликатным по отношению к своим коллегам. Откровенно говоря, сам Саске наорал бы на эту ворчливую бабку, возьмись она на него вопить, когда пакет совершенно четко был подписан его именем. К тому же он не стал бы тратить собственные деньги на покупку этому болвану нового кофе, не говоря уже об отдельном пакете молока.  
– Весело, – заявил Саске с невозмутимым видом.  
– Да, да, – осклабился Наруто и ткнул пальцем в надпись на галстуке, которую было крайне трудно не заметить. – Ты читал мой галстук? Это про тебя.  
– Мило, – отозвался Саске, пытаясь досадить Наруто. Тот только закатил глаза. – Так и зачем ты надел хэллоуинский галстук? – спросил Саске.  
Из всех праздников Хэллоуин был его самым нелюбимым. Идиотские традиции его родителей на корню задушили всю радость и веселье, которые он должен был приносить ему в детстве, и от переодеваний его воротило.   
Наруто изумленно на него посмотрел.  
– Ты серьезно? Хэллоуин, вообще-то, в эти выходные! Будет праздник, и мы приглашены. Типа костюмированный бал, на котором, правда, все будут в костюмах и галстуках, для сбора денег на эту, как её, благотворительность, помнишь? – предложил Наруто неубедительно.  
– Смутно. Не то, чтобы благотворительность не важна, но, тем не менее, почему Хэллоуин? – спросил Саске насмешливо.  
С самого детства мысль о Хэллоуине заставляла его неуютно ежиться, и на то была причина. Строго говоря, связанные с ним воспоминания даже можно было бы отнести к разряду травмирующих.   
– Хэллоуин – лучшее время для всяких маскарадов и вечеринок! А сироткам деньги нужны круглый год, скупой ты ублюдок! Радоваться должен, что выпал шанс собрать средства для детишек. Да и вообще, Хэллоуин охрененно клевый. Все оранжевое по определению клевое! И сладости! Ммммммм! Вкуснотища! Не говоря уже о переодеваниях. Лучший праздник на свете! Я обожаю Хэллоуин! – Наруто явно был в восторге.  
– Я думал тебе ни к чему Хэллоуин, ведь твой босс – я, – усмехнулся Саске. Наруто помахал рукой в воздухе.  
– Ты пугаешь маленьких детей. Не меня. А галстук мне нравится просто так, – сказал Наруто с улыбкой. Саске сощурился.  
– Тебе есть что еще сказать, или ты заглянул только ради этой истории не пойми о чем, и чтобы напомнить мне о Хэллоуинском карнавале?  
– Засранец, – проворчал Наруто. – Я хотел узнать, не взять ли тебе кофе – без молока из задницы Сая, обещаю.  
– После этого менее, чем аппетитного образа – нет, – Саске передернуло. Наруто загоготал.  
– Я еще ужин собираюсь прихватить. Будешь что-нибудь, тощее ты создание? – спросил Наруто, оскалившись. Саске потер голову, чувствуя, как Наруто пересекает грань и превращается из забавного в человека, которого хотелось уволить.  
– Как обычно по четвергам, – ответил Саске. Кивнув, Наруто показал Саске два больших пальца и вышел из комнаты. Вздохнув, Саске занес руки над клавиатурой. Вспомнилось, как сильно несколько лет назад, когда Наруто только устроился к ним на работу, был заинтригован Саске. Сперва он скептически отнесся к его профессиональным качествам, поскольку по какой-то причине Наруто не критиковал его, хотя сам был куда лучше подкован технически. Однако в конце концов он показал себя как очень образованный в своей сфере человек, пусть даже Саске по-прежнему напрягало то, что Наруто не знал хотя бы имени действующего Премьер-министра Японии.  
После того, как Наруто подтвердил свои выдающиеся компьютерные навыки, Саске начал понемногу им увлекаться. Было время, когда он всерьез раздумывал, не склонить ли Наруто к сексуальной связи. Тот был симпатичным и зажигал в Саске искру желания или чего-то еще.   
Но Саске быстро отверг эту идею. Во-первых, он был начальником Наруто. Во-вторых, Наруто был просто запредельно бодрым и энергичным. В чем-то нахальный, он вместе с тем был ужасно не уверен в себе в сложных ситуациях, из-за чего ему скорее подходила роль пассива в отношениях, ну или смена ролей, как идеальный вариант.   
В-третьих, хоть в этом и был определенный шарм, заботливая натура Наруто совершенно не возбуждала Саске. Наруто был невероятно внимательным ко всем вокруг. Саске не мог представить себе, как бы Наруто удовлетворял его скорее животные потребности, не говоря уже о том, чтобы понять, почему Саске жаждал напора и силы. Саске предпочитал грубое отношение. Наруто же был слишком тактичным к другим, чтобы даже задуматься о том, чтобы специально причинить кому-то боль. К тому же он слишком легко подчинялся. Даже если он выводил Саске из себя, он делал это скорее из-за излишней тяги к шуткам, пытаясь его развеселить, а не для того, чтобы пошатнуть авторитет.  
О какой доминантной роли вообще может идти речь, если этот человек приходит в восторг от одной мысли о хэллоуинских сладостях?  
И Саске отчетливо помнил его высокий голос, мог представить, как он становится все выше и выше от возбуждения, царапает по ушам – еще один совершенно не возбуждающий аспект. Не то, что хриплый, низкий шепот его драгоценного любовника. Саске повезло найти человека, согласного твердо придерживаться его сексуальных потребностей и установленных им правил – и не пресмыкаться перед ним при этом – и не требовать взамен ничего, кроме собственной разрядки.  
Его затрясло от желания, когда он вспомнил этот голос, дарующий наслаждение, вспомнил, каким удовлетворенным мог сделать этот голос Саске. Сердце забилось быстрее, Саске уронил руки на клавиатуру и, быстро разобравшись с отчетом, открыл свою личную почту с намерением назначить новое свидание своему любовнику как можно скорее.  
Ему становилось все сложнее не просить о ежедневных встречах. В основном их графики совпадали, почти всегда, так что такой вариант казался вполне реалистичным. Саске помусолил мысль, что, похоже, он скоро впадет в наркотическую зависимость от секса, но в итоге пришел к выводу, что ему плевать. Эта была очень приятная наркомания – если бы еще только источник его облегчения согласился на настоящие отношения. Каждый день мог бы быть наполнен удовольствием и страстью.  
Его любовник мог воплотить в жизнь каждую его сексуальную фантазию, как будто он читал Саске, как открытую книгу. И в итоге Саске не только ощущал себя пылким и желанным, но еще и чувствовал себя в безопасности, чувствовал себя защищенным. Он вяло размышлял, было ли то, что он ощущал, тем, что принято называть любовью. Хотя он и не мог сказать, что любит этого человека, пока не узнает его поближе. Но уже сейчас он был уверен, что они идеально подошли бы друг другу, если бы только его анонимный любовник осмелился принять вызов.   
Может быть, ему удастся заставить своего любовника встретиться с ним на Хэллоуин? Устроить что-нибудь с переодеваниями, а потом сорвать с него маску? Саске даже готов был надеть костюм, чтобы добиться желаемого.  
Ему в голову уже приходила идея выследить своего любовника. Он мог бы разузнать про него информацию, воспользовавшись одним из своих служебных источников, отследив почту или как-нибудь еще в этом роде. Наруто был его тех.специалистом; Саске был уверен, что тот смог бы помочь в этом. Единственным препятствием был довольно личный характер проблемы.   
Это, а еще то, что Саске не хотел признаваться в степени своего отчаяния. Создавалось ощущение, что его безымянный любовник его околдовал. Он потряс головой, удивляясь нелепости собственных мыслей.  
– Кому это ты пишешь с таким жаром? Никогда раньше не видел, как ты зыркаешь на компьютер. Поверь, даже этот твой смертоносный взгляд на нем не сработает, – сказал Наруто, и Саске досадливо ругнулся из-за того, что его отрывают от весьма важного письма. – Эй-эй! Спокойно! – воскликнул Наруто, отступая назад, когда взгляд переместился на него. – Но опять же, под твоим взглядом смерти поди даже милые котятки пооблазят. И не направляй этот лазерный луч на детей во время Хэллоуина. Ты можешь всерьез повредить им психику, и они закончат как ты. Бедняжки.  
– ВОН! – заорал Саске, но Наруто уже резво ускакал прочь.  
Как Саске мог забыть, каким быстрым тот мог быть. И каким тихим. Откровенно говоря, это лишало его присутствия духа: до чего же тихим и квалифицированным Наруто становился, когда хотел. Это было ненормально. Саске глубоко вдохнул, не уверенный, почему его так смутили эти комментарии или почему он так расстроен квалифицированностью Наруто. Обычно он этого и требовал. В итоге он решил на этом не зацикливаться.   
Он быстро дописал письмо, в котором просил своего любовника о встрече на Хэллоуин: вряд ли о нем будут сильно скучать на празднике. Он заставит кого-нибудь за него извиниться.  
К удивлению Саске, ответ пришел всего несколько минут спустя.  
  
 _Ох, ты такой горячий_  
У меня уже запланированы важные дела на Хэллоуин и последующие три дня. Четвертое ноября – это ближайшая дата, когда я смогу с тобой встретиться.  
Искренне твой  
  
Саске яростно бухнул кулаками по клавиатуре. Отвернувшись, он уставился в пространство: он был в бешенстве от того, что его любовник его отбрил. Ревность грызла изнутри. Судя по переписке, ни один из них не имел никого на стороне, но Саске всегда боялся возможности, что его любовник встретит кого-нибудь еще, с кем он захочет быть вместе, кого-нибудь другого, не такого, как Саске. Он выругался. Сможет ли кто-либо когда-либо заменить его? Саске злобно запыхтел и уставился на почтовый адрес, в который раз удивляясь его полнейшей не информативности.  
Nineteenhundred_and_1 at gmail dot com.  
Он как раз размышлял, звать или нет Наруто, чтобы узнать у него, получится ли раздобыть какую-нибудь информацию о его любовнике, но был грубо вырван из своих мыслей стуком в дверь.  
– Я тебе еще зачем-нибудь нужен, пока не ушел? – спросил Наруто, просунув голову внутрь. Саске, совладав с лицом, придал ему абсолютно нейтральное выражение. Острому желанию глянуть на экран он не поддался.  
– Нет. Увидимся завтра, – сказал Саске, после чего, холодно отвернувшись, сохранил письмо, выключил компьютер и отправился домой.


	3. Маскарад

С того самого момента, как Саске ступил в танцевальный зал отеля и огляделся по сторонам, – безвкусные декорации, стандартная хэллоуинская музыка, – он знал, что это будет плохой вечер.  
Единственным позитивным моментом во всем этом празднестве был его исключительно хороший внешний вид. Почему-то это поднимало ему настроение. Саске фыркнул. Что уж там, он отлично знал, почему. Знал, почему столько наслаждения ему приносит быть красивым – красивым мужчиной – на Хэллоуин.  
В этом заключалась одна из тех причин, по которым он презирал и Хэллоуин, и Обон – праздник поминовения усопших. И эта причина привела его к особой ненависти, питаемой к Хэллоуину. Он взял бокал шампанского с подноса мимо проходящего официанта. Глупо было надеяться, что алкоголь поможет ему забыться, но легкое опьянение все равно было бы кстати.   
Саске против воли усмехнулся, когда среди всех этих черных смокингов, белых рубашек и черных галстуков выхватил взглядом Наруто, машущего ему с противоположного конца зала с широкой улыбкой на лице. Его светловолосый коллега был одет в мерцающую темно-оранжевую рубашку, а галстук, хоть и был черным, имел большой принт с белым призраком.   
Такой наряд в сочетании с прочими аксессуарами (цилиндр и трость) только подчеркивал его нетипичные для японца особенности внешности. Несколько человек покосились на Наруто с неодобрением, но в основном людей, казалось, веселил его выбор костюма. Если своим внешним видом Саске был горд, то жизнерадостный внешний вид Наруто скорей поднимал ему настроение, чем ухудшал.   
– Ну разве не здорово? Столько вкуснятины и музыка что надо! – сказал Наруто, двигая бедрами под «Time Wrap».  
Саске притворился, что игнорирует его, хотя про себя усмехнулся.  
– Эй, ты! Ублюдок! Я спросил: разве не здорово?  
– Я тебя игнорирую. Привилегия босса – игнорировать подчиненных, если они становятся слишком надоедливыми, – ответил Саске.  
– Все равно. Главное, чтобы ты не игнорировал сироток! – радостно сообщил ему Наруто, сдвинув цилиндр набок. Саске закатил глаза.  
– Мне пришлось заплатить 10 000 йен в пользу благотворительности за один только вход на этот бал, разве нет? – спросил Саске.  
– А ты пожертвовал еще что-нибудь сверху? – грозно вопросил Наруто, ткнув в его сторону тростью.  
– Еще 500 000 йен, – отозвался Саске. Возможно теперь, когда он помог спасти сирот, он может пойти домой. Он засвидетельствовал свое присутствие и дал денег. Разве этого не достаточно? Наруто улыбнулся, по-видимому, довольный его ответом, но тут кто-то его отвлек, остановившись, чтобы прокомментировать цилиндр. И пока Наруто был занят разговором, Саске внимательно осмотрел толпу, подмечая, что большинство сотрудников без сомнения его избегали. Особенно старательно держал дистанцию председатель комитета по связям с общественностью, человек, который занимался организацией вечера. Саске сильно сомневался, что хоть кто-нибудь еще, кроме Наруто, заговорит с ним. И из-за этого он чувствовал себя странно одиноко.   
Размышляя, чем сейчас занят его любовник, Саске поднес бокал шампанского к губам и сделал маленький глоток. Наклонив сильнее, чтобы допить остатки, он заметил стихотворение, выведенное изящным курсивом на боку фужера. Глаза его распахнулись, когда он поднял бокал повыше и прочел такие знакомые строки.  
Он помрачнел, чувствуя себя жертвой чьего-то дурацкого розыгрыша. Это было то самое стихотворение, которое мать заставила его выучить из-за собственных глупых суеверий. 

 

_Как-то раз в хэллоунскую ночь_   
_Под полной и чудной луной_   
_Демоны выползли в игры завлечь,_   
_Для них эта ночь – Новый год._   
_Дети в костюмах красивых, старинных,_   
_Чтоб не пугаться и не бояться,_   
_Прячут испуги под масками дивными,_   
_Не зная, что демоны им уготовили._   
_Дети играют в героев великих,_   
_Наивные, юные, чистые._   
_Одного дитя хватит, чтобы зверя спасти,_   
_Заполнить пустоту – спасти его душу.(1)_

  
– И долго еще будет длиться это твое: «я тебя игнорирую»? – передразнил его Наруто, и это вырвало Саске из размышлений. По всей видимости, он непреднамеренно проигнорировал вопрос Наруто. – Тебе сколько лет, пять?  
Саске опустил бокал; в голове всплывали воспоминания о событиях, произошедших на Хэллоуин как раз в тот год, когда ему, какая ирония, было именно пять. Собственно, именно после того Хэллоуина его заставили вызубрить это тупое стихотворение, пробуждающее в нем теперь совсем не радужные ассоциации…   
  
***  
– Это не смешно, – досадливо воскликнул Саске, – настолько сурово, насколько это мог сделать пятилетний ребенок, – сложив руки на груди и сердито глядя на своего старшего брата. Итачи же продолжал над ним потешаться.  
– Тебе нет, – сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как мать добавляет последние штрихи к костюму Саске, – а мне – да.  
– Итачи, перестань изводить Саске. Мы вам обоим все уже объясняли. Итачи, тебе пришлось пройти через ровно то же самое в его возрасте. Ты же знаешь, почему это так важно, – проворчала Учиха Микото.  
– Но не на Хэллоуин! Ему приходилось только на Обон! Я не хочу одеваться как девочка на Хэллоуин! Итачи никогда не заставляли, – Саске чуть не плакал. Микото посмотрела на сына строгим взглядом:  
– Итачи очень повезло, что с ним ничего не случилось. Я рассказывала тебе о том стихотворении, которое нашла недавно. Кто знает, каким опасным может оказаться Хэллоуин? После того, как эти западные демоны пришли на Восток, невозможно предугадать, когда они откроют охоту на детей! Защищать сыновей таким способом – это многовековая традиция. Очень важно, чтобы все мальчики были одеты как девочки, когда демоны рыщут по улицам! Во времена вашего деда по отцовской линии несколько мальчиков было похищено как раз на демонический Новый год, и их никогда больше не видели! И такое происходит уже много веков. Не только мы…  
– Завелась, – пробормотал Итачи себе под нос.  
– …в некоторых китайских семьях до сих пор практикуют ту же самую идею! И я уверена, что в корейских и тайских тоже. Существуют документальные подтверждения и огромное количество исторической литературы, где говорится о родителях, которые боялись, что демоны и духи заберут их детей. Классическая история Перл Бак…  
– …«Земля», да, мы знаем, в ней упоминается семья, в которой родители притворяются, будто их сын – это дочь, чтобы уберечь его от злых духов. Мы знаем это из твоей любимой книги, – сказал Итачи.  
– Правильно! И не забудьте, что если вы встретите злого духа или демона сегодня вечером, сказать ему, что вы девочки, потому что демоны охотятся только за маленькими мальчиками. Однако если вы увидите привидение, то знайте – они охотятся за всеми, так что всенепременно…  
– …побежим зигзагом, потому что привидения двигаются только по прямой, а разворачиваются они медленно, – закончил Саске со вздохом.  
– Правильно! Именно поэтому…  
– Мосты через водные сады в Азии все зигзагообразные, чтобы помешать злым духам. И именно для этого нужны каменные столбы на углах улиц(2) – чтобы защищать нас, – невозмутимо сказал Итачи.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Микото, гордая за своих сыновей.  
Саске чуть слышно усмехнулся. Даже в свои пять он знал, что его мама – немного ненормальная, раз всерьез думает о всяких глупостях вроде демонов и призраков. Вся эта фиговина не существовала в природе. Итачи сказал ему, будто их мать, скорее всего, просто расстроена, что у нее никогда не было дочерей, а демонов она использует как оправдание, чтобы обрядить их в нарядные платья.   
Хорошо уже, что им не прокололи уши, как их отцу когда-то. Их бабушка была еще более суеверным человеком, чем мать, и проколола уши своему сыну, чтобы он в детстве больше походил на девочку.   
И вот Саске, наконец полностью одетый и готовый идти за сладостями, стоял с пустым мешком в руках перед входной дверью и сердито на нее смотрел. Итачи уже ушел, продефилировав мимо в своем очень мальчиковом костюме ниндзя, дополненном игрушечным мечом.  
Саске так ревновал. Он сверлил дверь взглядом.  
– Давай, Саске! Или тебе ни одной конфетки не достанется, – поторопила Микото, открывая дверь и выводя его наружу.  
Саске НЕ хотел, чтобы его видели в платье. В прошлом году его семья в первый раз праздновала Хэллоуин. До того, как переехать в Киото, они жили в маленьком городке, где никто его не праздновал. Но с тех пор, как они переехали, многое изменилось. Как только их мать узнала об этом празднике, она поставила его в один ряд с Обоном и заставила его в этот день одеваться, как девчонка. Этим она хотела «уберечь» своего драгоценного маленького сыночка от воображаемых демонов. Больше никого из тех мальчиков, кого он знал, не заставляли так одеваться. К счастью в прошлом году его отец был дома, а не в командировке, и разрешил ему переодеться в другой костюм, когда они вышли за ворота.  
Но теперь, поскольку отец уехал, а Итачи уже ушел со своими друзьями, ему придется ходить по округе в девчачьем наряде вместе с матерью, потому что он был еще не таким взрослым, как Итачи.  
– Нет! – крикнул Саске. – Я не пойду! – он сорвался с места, убегая вглубь дома к задней двери и обрывая на ходу оборки, откуда выбежал на внутренний двор под сень деревьев.  
Там он сел, прижав колени к груди и сердито глядя прямо перед собой. Его мать, уперев руки в бока, стояла в дверном проеме и звала вернуться обратно. Саске помотал головой. Она сердито вздохнула и отправилась в дом. Саске упрямо сидел на месте, невидимый с улицы, и наблюдал за детьми, подходящими к дверям его дома, чтобы набрать конфет. Те нагребали целые горсти: его мама планировала отправиться по округе вместе с ним, поэтому они заготовили огромную гору сладостей, ведь они знали, что предоставленные сами себе, дети будут брать из чаши на крыльце много больше, чем одну или две конфетки.   
Саске злобно на них косился, вокруг сгущалась тьма, слабая надежда просыпалась в нем всякий раз, когда мать изредка поглядывала в окно, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще там. Саске хотел бы, чтобы она позвала его обратно и сказала, что он может надеть другой костюм, но она все не звала.  
А меж тем в саду становилось все холоднее и темнее. Саске постарался отогнать ощущение, что в отличие от всех остальных он уже пропустил поход за сладостями. Он сердито уставился на подол своего дурацкого платья, отчаянно желая вместо него оказаться в костюме крутого ниндзя, как Итачи.  
– Ты много зыркаешь.  
Саске подпрыгнул от неожиданности и посмотрел налево, откуда шел голос.  
Там стоял маленький мальчик примерно его возраста с нарисованными на щеках усами и, кажется, девятью хвостами, торчащими из-за спины. В руках он держал большой мешок, который уже под завязку был набит конфетами. Из-под светлых волос мальчишки выглядывали лисьи уши. И все это смотрелось до жути реалистично.   
– Кого ты изображаешь? – спросил Саске.  
– Девятихвостого демона-лиса. Видишь эти клевые хвосты? – мальчик расплылся в улыбке, потрясая ими в воздухе. Саске открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, как это они движутся будто бы сами по себе, когда мальчик заговорил снова: – А ты – принцесса-фея?  
Саске опять глянул сердито и с пыхтением сел обратно.  
– Я мальчик, – сказал Саске зло. – Я не девочка!  
– А то! Я вижу, что ты мальчик. Я имел в виду, что у тебя костюм принцессы-феи, да? Мой крестный оделся как Королева фей, – ответил мальчик-демон-лис. Саске странно на него посмотрел.  
– Зачем?  
– Затем, что это Хэллоуин! Ну ты вообще! Ты можешь быть кем угодно! Но вот сейчас ты только как будто совсем одинокий. Я тоже. Мои родители не смогли пойти со мной за сладостями, потому что им больше нельзя сюда приходить. Так что мне пришлось идти одному. Ненавижу быть один. И ты тоже совсем один. Пойдем со мной? Мы не будем одни, если будем вместе.  
Саске посмотрел на него. Было похоже, что у этого мальчишки уже было столько конфет, что больше в мешок просто не влезет. Он казался милым, и он не смеялся над Саске из-за девчачьей одежды. Но все равно, Саске не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь видел его в этом.  
Саске смотрел на мальчика, а тот смотрел на него. Несмотря на полный мешок конфет, он выглядел действительно одиноким. Его глаза были грустными, как у Саске, когда ему приходилось оставаться дома одному. Он хотел согласиться пойти с ним, чтобы тот улыбнулся, но…  
– Я не хочу идти в этом… – грустно сказал Саске.  
– И всего-то? Поменяемся костюмами! Вот! – воскликнул мальчик радостно.  
Саске совершенно не помнил, как они так быстро переоделись, но вот он уже был в образе девятихвостого демона-лиса, хвосты били воздух за спиной как живые, а тот мальчик стоял похожий на девочку в костюме принцессы-феи. Было совершенно не похоже, чтобы это хоть чуть-чуть его огорчало. Один из хвостов мазнул Саске по лицу, и он на секунду растерялся. Саске попытался прижать их рукой, но они продолжали все так же двигаться сами по себе. Когда ему наконец удалось справиться со своим костюмом, он развернулся к мальчишке.  
– Разве это не глупо одеваться, как девчонка? – спросил Саске. Блондин с любопытством склонил голову набок.  
– Почему? Теперь люди, которые только что давали мне конфеты, не узнают меня и дадут еще!  
Саске покачал головой, и демон-лис, превратившийся в девочку, схватил его за руку и потянул за собой. Они перебегали от дома к дому, от двери к двери: сбор конфет удался на славу.  
Никогда еще Саске не было так весело. Уже по пути к дому Саске его спутник развернулся к нему.  
– Раньше никто не ходил со мной за сладостями, – сказал он Саске. – Вообще-то, никто раньше со мной даже не разговаривал. Люди обычно видят меня только во время фестивалей и иногда на Хэллоуин, но даже тогда чаще всего игнорируют. Мы можем стать друзьями? – спросил мальчик, и, казалось, он был почти напуган возможным отказом.  
Саске улыбнулся счастливо.  
– Да, – ответил он. – Держи. Ты даже можешь забрать большую часть моих конфет. Я все равно не очень люблю сладкое. – Саске засунул руку в мешок и вытащил оттуда целую горсть тех сортов, которые ему не нравились. Ярко-голубые глаза засветились счастьем, их обладатель выглядел совершенно ошеломленным. Он нацепил на лицо широченную глупую улыбку и подался вперед, благодарно обнимая Саске и влажно целуя его в щеку. Саске покраснел до корней волос, но ему было приятно доставить столько радости своему новому другу.   
Когда Саске вернулся домой, он уже снова был в платье, но в этот раз ему было все равно, ведь он так здорово повеселился, и мешок полон конфет. Он отдал все нелюбимые вкусы своему новому другу. Широко улыбнувшись, он обернулся к мальчишке, но оказалось, что на крыльце уже никого нет.  
Улыбка сползла с его лица, когда он понял, что снова остался один.  
Не успел он взяться за ручку, как дверь распахнулась. В глазах его матери сначала плеснулось облегчение, но уже в следующий момент оно сменилось гневом, и она за ухо втащила его внутрь:  
– Никогда,  _никогда_  больше так не делай! Я должна была пойти с тобой! Ты не должен шататься по улицам в одиночку, ты меня слышишь? И как это ты осмелился пойти за сладостями, если говорил мне, что не хочешь идти!  
Саске был слишком потрясен, чтобы спорить, поэтому мать отобрала у него конфеты и заставила провести остаток ночи в своей комнате.  
Но и на следующий день мешок со сладостями ему не отдали. Вместо этого мать заставила его зубрить тупое стихотворение о том, что якобы демоны делают на Хэллоуин. Саске на целую неделю заперли дома. Дважды он видел из окна второго этажа своего нового друга, который ждал его под дверью, но оба раза мама Саске велела ему уходить. Было больно смотреть, как он, погрустневший, разворачивался прочь. После того, как его прогнали в третий раз, он больше не возвращался. И когда Саске наконец выпустили на улицу, он опросил всех знакомых в округе, но никто не знал ни имени, ни чего-либо еще о светловолосом мальчике.  
Тот Хэллоуин стал последним, когда он ходил по домам за конфетами.   
Он ведь все равно ненавидел сладости.  
  
***  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Наруто, с беспокойством глядя на Саске. Тот ответил не сразу. Невзирая на то, что ему до восьми лет приходилось надевать платья на Обон и Хэллоуин, (хоть он каждый раз и отказывался выходить из дома), покоя не давали ему именно эти воспоминания. Воспоминания о том, что он снова оставил того мальчика одного.  
– Просто надо подышать воздухом, – прошептал Саске, опуская бокал и силой воли прогоняя мысли вон из головы.  
– Ага. Я думал смыться сразу после официальной части. Скорее всего, позже будет шикарная вечеринка, – отозвался Наруто с энтузиазмом. Саске неопределенно хмыкнул, направившись прочь: находиться рядом с искрящим от радости Наруто внезапно расхотелось.   
Из прошлых встреч со своим любовником в этом отеле Саске знал, что рядом с бальной залой было несколько уединенных раздевалок. Пусть не спальни, но там можно было остаться в одиночестве.  
Туда он и пошел в надежде спрятаться от шума толпы хотя бы ненадолго.  
Не успел он подойти к одной из комнат, чтобы проверить, не заперта ли она, как его с силой впечатали лицом в дверь, вышибая дух, и чужие руки принялись чем-то завязывать ему рот. На все попытки сопротивления его снова и снова вбивали в деревянную поверхность. Человек позади него повернул ручку, отчего дверь распахнулась внутрь, и Саске, потеряв опору, полетел вперед. Он попытался было вернуть себе устойчивость, но снова споткнулся, когда мужчина толкнул его в темноту комнаты, закрывая за ними дверь и лишая Саске самого простого способа позвать на помощь.

 

Примечания:

(1) Стихотворение написано Jelp  
(2) [en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guard_stone](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guard_stone)  
(3) Примечания автора: несколько важных исторических пометок; некоторые исторические факты были немного изменены. Это правда, что в Азии маленьких мальчиков переодевали в девочек, поскольку по поверью демонов девочки не интересуют. Тем не менее, подобная практика не ограничивалась одним конкретным днем. Демоны предположительно могли появиться в любой момент, и поэтому некоторые мальчики постоянно носили женскую одежду. На сегодняшний день эта традиция не слишком распространена, но у отца моего преподавателя по истории Китая проколоты уши, потому что его мать пыталась защитить его от «демонов». В корейской манге «Невеста Бога воды» так же упоминается идея переодевания мальчиков в девочек для их защиты.   
Хэллоуин не так широко празднуется в Японии, но такое все еще случается. Обон это японский праздник, обычно отмечаемый в середине августа, на котором они праздную то, что европейцы назвали бы Днем всех душ или Фестивалем мертвых.


	4. Сорванная маска

Саске пытался вырваться из кольца сжимающихся рук, срывая горло от крика, невзирая на грубо обвязанный вокруг головы на уровне рта носовой платок. Адреналин острыми иголками пронизывал все его тело, Саске толкнул мужчину, одновременно резко пиная по ногам. Сзади послышался хрип боли, но безжалостная хватка не ослабла ни на йоту.   
Саске был взбешен. Какой придурок только додумался похитить человека с гребаной благотворительной вечеринки в честь Хэллоуина?  
От сильного удара по голове Саске покачнулся и упал лицом вниз. Но даже болезненно растянувшись по полу, он все равно продолжал бороться, елозя щеками по ковру и тем самым пытаясь вытянуть платок изо рта.   
– Отъебись от меня! Помогите… – начал было он, но теплая, широкая ладонь закрыла ему рот, а сверху навалилась тяжесть, мешая подняться.  
– Доверься мне; я и отъебу, и помогу, – прошептал неизвестный на ухо.  
Саске ошарашенно застыл, уровень адреналина подскочил, и кровь устремилась к паху.  
Это был он. Его любовник.  
Это была его самая заветная и самая тайная фантазия, та, в которой он никогда никому не признавался. Даже своему драгоценному любовнику. Чтобы его заставили – но заставили так, как он того хочет. Саске не мог передать словами жар страсти, охвативший все его тело, стоило ему представить, через что его любовнику пришлось пройти, чтобы найти Саске сегодня и воплотить в жизнь его сокровенную мечту.  
Саске чудилось даже, что его любовник знал, как важно было сделать это именно сегодня, чтобы стереть из памяти плохие воспоминания, связанные с Хэллоуином.  
За то время, которое понадобилось Саске на осмысление ситуации, мужчина развязал у него на шее галстук и поднял его выше. Саске почувствовал, как тот затягивается поверх платка, закрывая рот.   
Чужие пальцы вплелись в волосы, массируя кожу головы, словно извиняясь за давешний сильный удар.  
Несмотря на темноту в комнате, Саске попытался повернуть голову, чтобы глянуть на мужчину, но ее резким рывком за конец галстука вернули на место.   
Обхватив руками за пояс, на нем расстегнули брюки и спустили их до колен, мешая тем самым побегу – как будто он вообще хотел сбежать. Смокинг, задранный ему на голову, теперь перекрывал весь обзор полностью.   
– Приподымись, – услышал он требовательный голос, заглушенный тканью пиджака, закрывавшего уши.   
Саске задрожал, поднимая тело над полом, в такой позе его задница была невероятно уязвима, а ноги прижаты друг к другу спутавшимися вместе штанами и боксерами. Он чуть не задохнулся, когда смутно разглядел из своего лишенного преимуществ положения свой пояс, зажатый в руках мужчины. Тот работал быстро, используя ремень, чтобы стянуть вместе запястья Саске. И вскоре руки, которые он так любил, исчезли из его ограниченного поля зрения, но только для того, чтобы коснуться груди. Одновременно с этим к спине прижалось тепло чужого тела. Саске ощущал, как шелк его костюма трется о рубашку любовника, когда тот начал расстегивать пуговицы на блузке, оставляя ее свободно – и почти щекотно – висеть вдоль боков Саске.  
Живот напрягся от удовольствия, когда горячие пальцы огладили кожу рядом с пупком и сместились к груди. Саске задыхался от ощущений, соски встопорщились, стоило рукам еще раз пройтись вниз по бокам, переходя на внутреннюю сторону бедер, сжимая и разминая их. Мужчина издевался над ним, водя ладонями близко-близко, но так и не дотрагиваясь до члена, отчего Саске громко разочарованно стонал в импровизированный кляп.   
Саске изогнулся, пот катил с него градом от перегрева. Ему было так жарко, так горячо, и горячее всего там, где так остро требовалось прикосновение.  
Он зарычал, чтобы скрыть плаксивые нотки, появившиеся в голосе, когда что-то мягкое и влажное прижалось к анусу. Он чувствовал, как его чистят, вытирают. Зашипел, едва прохладная ткань толкнулась внутрь его тела, и сжался от контраста температур. Внутри было жарко, даже несмотря на эту освежающую прохладу.  
Саске не хотел никакой прохлады.  
Он хотел пульсирующий, горячий, толстый член своего любовника.  
Палец, удерживающий материю, зашел глубже, когда к нему добавились другие. Тепло от них быстро впиталось в ткань, разгорячая Саске изнутри. Секунду спустя он почувствовал легкое покалывание: видимо материал содержал анестетик.  
– Ммм, – простонал Саске. Влажная ткань внезапно исчезла.  
Из опыта прошлых встреч Саске ожидал ощутить хорошо смазанные растягивающие его пальцы. Но вместо этого, почувствовал, завопив в кляп, как горячий член его любовника прижимается, а потом и проталкивается внутрь него. Мужчина надавил ему на спину, так чтобы зад оказался в воздухе, а лицо – прижато к рукам, и Саске едва хватало сил удерживать бедра наверху, когда тот начал двигаться.  
Саске получил, что хотел: его любовник был тверд как камень и безжалостно его трахал.   
Наслаждение разгоралось пожаром, все внутри пульсировало от вожделения. Он пытался подаваться навстречу толчкам, чтобы увеличить скорость, но чужие руки удерживали за бедра. Ему было так нужно, он так хотел еще больше удовольствия, даже несмотря на то, что готов был кончить от малейшего прикосновения.  
Он попытался было сместиться так, чтобы член терся хоть обо что-нибудь, но его тут же оттащили прочь от пола. Расстегнутая блузка задралась к плечам, и Саске стонал от ощущения шелковой ткани чужой рубашки на своей потной спине.   
– Нет. Еще рано. Тебе еще нельзя кончать, – хрипло уверил его греховный голос, и Саске в наслаждении замычал, вслушиваясь в сладостные нотки, сквозящие в этом голосе. Тело Саске содрогалось от силы толчков.  
Где-то на окраине сознания забрезжила мысль, что мужчина просто использует его для собственного удовольствия: словно он был только инструментом для достижения разрядки. Казалось бы, это так унизительно. Однако вместо горечи унижения, Саске переполняло чувство собственного великолепия: он заставлял этого сильного мужчину идти на поводу у своих желаний, не прилагая к тому никаких усилий.   
Да, у него определенно были проблемы с головой, но он не мог отыскать в себе и тени беспокойства по этому поводу.  
Тело было словно в огне, разум – одурманен привычной нехваткой воздуха. Все ощущалось так остро. Шелковое прикосновение чужой рубашки. Слияние их тел на какую-то долю секунды перед глубоким толчком снова, и снова, и снова.   
Внезапно чужие пальцы нежно прочертили линию от головки вниз по всей длине, и Саске словно поглотила приливная волна.   
Такое необходимое внимание к члену толкнуло его за грань блаженства. Саске пронзительно закричал, от силы оргазма в глазах потемнело, и он провалился в небытие.   
Когда Саске пришел в себя, он сперва не мог сообразить, где находится. Голова кружилась, тело дрожало и подавалось вперед, не останавливаясь, кажется, с тех самых пор, как он провалился в сон, поскольку все еще был связан…  
…а его любовник все еще безжалостно в него вбивался.  
– Блять, – выдохнул тот, – смотреть, как ты теряешь сознание от наслаждения было так классно. Давай повторим, – прохрипел мужчина позади него. Саске затрясло. Повторим?  
Повторим?  
Он уже хотел остановиться. Саске попытался всерьез вывернуться. Но это только сильнее распалило мужчину, так что тот крепче впился пальцами в бедра Саске и стал сильнее в него вколачиваться. Он обернул руку вокруг талии Саске и, обхватив член горячей ладонью, начал снова его накачивать. Саске брыкался и извивался.  
На вечеринке еще остались люди, с которыми ему необходимо повидаться, да? Не говоря уже о том, что кто-нибудь может обнаружить их в любой момент! Ему нужно было возвращаться.  
Но любовник по-прежнему, не демонстрируя никакой жалости, отказывался его отпускать.  
Вместо этого Саске перевернули набок, так, что ноги оказались прижатыми к груди, и начали толкаться в него сбоку, вбиваться, не позволяя сдвинуться с места или отстраниться. Пиджак смокинга закрывал глаза, мешая ему разглядеть своего любовника, заставляя задыхаться от блаженного удушья еще больше, все его тело горело, как в лихорадке.  
Саске пытался отодвинуться, извиваясь, стараясь вырваться, но все, что у него в итоге получилось – это распалить свою собственную похоть. Его любовник знал его слишком хорошо: знал, как сильно он любил, как страстно желал внимания, несмотря на все его попытки «уйти».  
Этой ночью они испробовали все существующие позы, включая исполнение его любовником обещания с их прошлой встречи – заставить Саске отсосать ему.  
Они определённо пробыли там несколько часов кряду. Саске был не в состоянии точно сосчитать количество своих оргазмов, но он знал, что еще трижды терял сознание. С его любовью к удушению сознание от раза к разу уплывало все легче. Всякий раз, когда он приходил в себя, он ощущал сильные толчки своего любовника, именно той силы, как ему нравилось. И всякий раз это заводило Саске снова и снова.  
Когда его любовник наконец-то вышел из него, Саске трясло от истощения после идущих один за другим оргазмов и недостатка кислорода в мозгу. Все тело ломило, а голова пульсировала болью.  
Однако он еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким удовлетворенным. Таким умиротворенным.  
Проворные руки развязали его опухшие запястья, потянули вверх брюки, аккуратно прикрывая саднящую задницу и абсолютно мягкий член. Тело налилось свинцом, его любовник осторожно уложил Саске набок. Но как только он встал и направился к выходу, как еще одна волна адреналина накрыла Саске с головой. Он медленно отодвинул смокинг с лица.  
Это был его шанс. Пришло время узнать, как выглядел его любовник. Саске выжидал, притворяясь обессиленным – что было правдой всего несколько секунд назад – пока мужчина отойдет на достаточное расстояние и не сможет помешать Саске, снова прижав его к земле… несмотря на то, как эротично это звучало.  
Саске неслышно застегнул пуговицу на штанах, потом встал и стащил галстук со рта. Он медленно, бесшумно шел следом за своим любовником. Замер на месте, когда тот открыл дверь, и свет из банкетного зала осветил знакомые черты.  
– Наруто? – неверяще выдохнул Саске.  
Наруто инстинктивно оглянулся, услышав свое имя, но тут же застыл, встречая взгляд Саске. Они стояли, глядя друг на друга. Смокинг Наруто был расстегнут, плечи, всегда так самонадеянно и заносчиво распрямленные, – опущены, и Саске никак не мог уложить в голове эту картину, словно окаменев от шока.  
С лица Наруто сошло всякое выражение, он решительно выпрямил спину и быстро покинул комнату.  
– Наруто! – позвал Саске, выбегая следом, и начал спешно натягивать до этого зажатый в руке пиджак, чтобы скрыть свой расхристанный вид. Тех нескольких секунд, в течение которых Саске застегивался, хватило Наруто, чтобы исчезнуть из виду. Саске ворвался в переполненный зал, отмечая, что изменения в людях, произошедшие пока его не было: все были пьяны и похотливы. Их совершенно не заботило, как он выглядел, и он сомневался, что здесь все еще был кто-нибудь из его коллег.  
Но Саске все равно метался в толпе, пытаясь отыскать там Наруто.  
Безуспешно. Его любовник в очередной раз просто испарился в воздухе.  
Саске проглотил ком, застрявший в горле от шока и неверия.  
Его любовником был  _Наруто_. Наруто. Это сон? Наруто не мог быть его любовником. Это было просто невозможно.  
Наруто. Имя резонировало в голове, и Саске не представлял, как ему отойти от такого ошеломляющего, запредельного шока.


	5. Вызов

Саске лежал в кровати, маясь бессонницей: вихрь мыслей в голове не давал уснуть.  
Да, мысли, а еще невероятно саднящая задница и резкие импульсы боли, простреливающие позвоночник. Голова от частых обмороков тоже побаливала. Саске определенно не скоро вновь решится на что-то подобное. Легкое удушье это одно дело, но беспрестанные потери сознания – куда хуже.  
Хотя в то же время все было превосходно и изумительно. Если бы еще он только мог прийти в себя после того, как открылась личность его любовника.  
Наруто. Все эти годы это был  _Наруто_.  
…  
– Как, блять, моим любовником может быть Наруто? – вопросил сам у себя Саске, скрестив руки на груди. Конечно, это объясняло, почему его любовник… почему Наруто… не хотел показывать свое лицо. Наруто был из того типа людей: он не хотел бы, чтобы о нем думали, будто он ебет босса ради каких-то там привилегий.  
Вряд ли, конечно, хоть кто-нибудь из коллег, знакомых с Наруто, мог бы так подумать, но Саске с легкостью представлял, что Наруто использует это как причину.  
И теперь было ясно, почему их графики обычно совпадали. Саске часто шел на встречу прямо с работы. И Наруто зачастую уходил одновременно с ним.  
Но больше ничего не сходилось.  
Наруто всегда был внимательным и добрым. Человек, которого Саске знал, как своего любовника, был вспыльчивым и неуступчивым. Наруто видел в людях хорошее, даже когда никто больше не видел, и ненавязчиво им помогал. Он выбирал лучший момент, чтобы зайти в комнату, когда Саске становилось скучно. Любовнику Саске нравилось заставлять его признаваться в своих истинных желаниях, нарочито демонстрируя ему их. Он был серьезным и решительным, тогда как Наруто был забавным и беззаботным, и с такой заразительной улыбкой. Наруто умел становиться не слишком назойливым, если Саске был действительно занят. Не говоря уже о том, что он, казалось, всегда точно знал, когда Саске плевал на себя, частенько забывая про еду, например; обычно все заканчивалось тем, что Наруто покупал ему ланч. Его любовник же очень редко думал о потребностях тела Саске, никогда не отдыхая и не останавливаясь.  
И опять же, может быть постоянная обходительность Наруто и его внимательность ко всему, что делает Саске, помогли ему догадаться о его сексуальных предпочтениях? Может быть, зная, пообедал Саске или нет и тяжелый ли у него был день, Наруто мог оценить силу, с которой в этот день стоит давить на Саске? Может быть, обходительность Наруто по отношению к нему проявляется еще и в том, что он знает, как доставить Саске удовольствие?  
Саске потряс головой, у него по-прежнему не получалось в полной мере осознать, что столько лет подряд его загадочным, почти пугающим любовником был яркий, энергичный, надоедливый, смешной Наруто, и что он способен быть таким… таким…  
 _Идеальным._  
Наруто был симпатичным. Они хорошо сработались, а то обстоятельство, что его любовник изо дня в день тайно за ним наблюдал, возбуждало и волновало.  
И к тому же…  
Саске в смятении накрыл голову ладонью, перебирая в уме все те трудности, которые придут вместе с этим знанием.  
Саске был начальником Наруто. А это значит, что очень скоро все полетит в тартарары. Не потому что Саске захочет прекратить неуставные отношения, о нет. Наоборот, он захочет, чтобы Наруто трахал его всякий раз, когда выдастся шанс. Во время обеденного перерыва, после шести, когда все уйдут, у него на столе, у Наруто на столе, в кладовке… будет использовать малейший повод, чтобы вызвать Наруто к себе…  
Блять. У Саске встал уже от одних только мыслей об открывающихся возможностях. Он не сможет заниматься текущей работой, зная, что Наруто рядом.  
Вторая сложность заключалась в том, что Наруто казался (Саске не знал, как еще это сказать) больше пассивом, чем активом. У Саске до сих пор в голове не укладывалось, как его компьютерный спец мог вести себя так напористо и пылко, если обычно он был шебутным и милым. В глубине души, там, где скрывалась его темная сторона, Саске хотел трахнуть Наруто просто чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, но его не оставляло ощущение, что подобный поступок вставит палку в колеса их уже почти состоявшихся отношений.  
У Наруто был довольно высокий голос, тогда как у его любовника – низкий и соблазнительный. Но опять же, тот всегда хрипло шептал ему на ухо, чтобы тембр казался ниже. А Наруто в присутствии Саске всегда говорил громко. Может быть, это было сознательное решение, чтобы Саске его не узнал?.. Было так много всего, что на первый взгляд не сходилось, однако чем больше Саске об этом думал, тем больше ему нравилась эта идея.  
Последняя сложность шла рука об руку с целым ворохом щекотливых вопросов: почему Наруто сбежал? Почему так плохо отреагировал на то, что Саске узнал его?  
Этот побег по новой разжигал в Саске скептицизм. Наруто в роли его любовника – эта идея казалась настолько уму непостижимой еще поэтому: зачем его всегда уверенному в себе, невозмутимому любовнику от него убегать? Если только на самом деле он исчез, а Наруто просто застал их вместе?  
Звучало правдоподобно. В конце концов, Саске знал за своим любовником способность буквально проваливаться сквозь землю. Может быть, Наруто пошел его искать? Нет, даже несмотря на всю невероятность изначальных выводов, Саске все равно было ощущение, что Наруто был там не просто так.   
Откинув оделяло, Саске встал с кровати и пошел к компьютеру, морщась от болезненных ощущений во всем теле. Наплевав на боль, он сосредоточился на необходимости связаться с Наруто сегодня же вечером. К несчастью, единственным доступным ему способом была электронная почта. До понедельника он ждать не мог, поскольку разрешить все свои внутренние метания нужно было обязательно до того, как они снова встретятся на работе. В папке входящих новых писем от Наруто не оказалось, что несколько разочаровало Саске. Он рассчитывал, что Наруто так же сильно озабочен сложившейся ситуацией, как и он сам.  
Набирая е-мэил и проклиная Наруто за то, что так долго держал его в неведенье, Саске прикидывал, сколько человек заподозрит неладное, если они вместе с Наруто будут подолгу запираться у него в кабинете, чтобы потрахаться вдоволь, когда захочется. Не успел он дописать, как от Наруто пришло письмо. В груди растеклось удовлетворение: оно было отправлено с рабочей почты Наруто.  
 _Просто напоминаю: я буду с семьей, меня не будет в офисе второго и третьего числа, а уезжаю я первого (сегодня ближе к ночи). Вернусь в среду, четвертого ноября._  
– Проклятье, – прошипел Саске, открыв свой рабочий календарь и убедившись, что Наруто в самом деле взял отгулы. В голове у него что-то щелкнуло, и он полез в папку с личной почтой, чтобы внимательно перечитать письмо, которое он получил от своего любовника, и где говорилось, что они не смогут встретиться из-за его «важных дел».   
Что ж, как минимум графики Наруто и его любовника совпадали.  
Внезапно Саске осенило, что у него есть телефон и прочая личная информация о Наруто. Теперь он мог не только писать своему любовнику. В том, что он был боссом Наруто, определенно были свои плюсы. Саске быстро нашел в его рабочей анкете домашний адрес. Он просто пойдет туда и поговорит с ним, сегодня, пока тот не уехал. К его удивлению, Наруто жил совсем недалеко. Всего в каких-то пяти кварталах, даже меньше.   
Саске, решив взять ситуацию в свои руки, спешно оделся (и выглядел он при этом так ослепительно, что мог бы убить), проглотил, не запивая, несколько таблеток обезболивающего и вышел из дома.  
Поскольку письмо от Наруто он получил только что, никаких угрызений совести по поводу того, что колотил в его дверь в три часа утра, он не ощущал. Наруто открыл быстро, встретив его угрюмым взглядом.  
Казалось, он совсем не удивлен, что обнаружил на своем пороге Саске. Тот невозмутимо прошел внутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения, и, выхватив взглядом обстановку просторной гостиной, с удобством оперся о подлокотник кресла. Выжидающе уставился на Наруто, уголком глаза отмечая трость и цилиндр, в котором был Наруто на празднике, небрежно брошенные на диван.  
Саске облизал губы, присмотревшись к Наруто внимательнее. Тот был одет в одни только темно-синие пижамные штаны, выставляя напоказ загорелую грудь: грудь, которую Саске уже, безусловно, видел раньше, пусть и только сквозь повязку на глазах. Он узнал тело своего любовника. Доказательство, что это был именно Наруто.  
Его тело отреагировало на осознание того факта, что он находится в доме своего любовника, и, в известном смысле, в его власти. Однако секундой спустя Саске ощутил огромное разочарование, заметив, что Наруто избегает смотреть на него.  
– Ты даже не узнал меня, – язвительно сказал Наруто, в его голосе отчетливо слышались нотки душевной боли. Неожиданно Саске почувствовал за собой вину: надо было раньше сложить два плюс два.   
– Но твое поведение так сильно различалось на работе и наедине, – попытался он оправдаться. – Ты ведь не хотел, чтобы я узнал тебя. Почему ты ни слова мне не сказал? Ты же знал, я хотел, чтобы нас связывало что-то большее, чем просто секс.  
Наруто поднял глаза, и Саске впился взглядом в его лицо, страшась услышать, что Наруто не хотел того же. Тот покачал головой.  
– Нет. Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал меня, как своего любовника. Как бы ты это сделал с завязанными глазами? Я имел в виду другое. Ты не узнал меня с тех пор, когда мы были детьми. Ты не помнишь, как мы вместе ходили собирать сладости на Хэллоуин. Я думал из-за той связи, которая появилась между нами, ты тоже будешь искать меня. Казалось, что ты хотел найти меня, даже несмотря на то, что я какое-то время не мог вернуться. Я думал, ты почувствовал, насколько сильной была наша связь. Неужели ты не чувствовал?  
– О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь? – вопросил Саске, сбитый с толку этими разговорами о сладостях, если Наруто должен был сейчас рассказывать, как он жил, зная кто такой Саске, когда сам Саске даже не догадывался, как тот выглядит.   
– Так много надо объяснить, что я даже не знаю с чего начать, – отозвался Наруто, запуская руки в волосы и садясь на диван напротив Саске, стоявшего, прислонившись к подлокотнику кресла. Наруто коротко рассмеялся. – Да ты ведь в половину даже не поверишь.  
– Может, начнешь с того, почему ты сбежал и почему не потрудился мне ничего рассказать? – холодно сказал Саске. Наруто посмотрел на него снизу вверх темным, похотливым взглядом, и от этого взгляда у Саске по спине побежали мурашки. Медленно поднявшись, Наруто эротично преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и опустил руки по обе стороны от подлокотника, заключая Саске в такую желанную ловушку. Он склонился ближе, губы прижались к щеке Саске. В его действиях сквозила игривость, и она связывала воедино Наруто-шутника и Наруто-любовника. Тот любил дразнить его, и происходящее сейчас ничем иным быть не могло.   
Саске закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к тому, как хрипнет голос Наруто, пока тот говорил. Складывалось ощущение, что Наруто подстраивается, принимая во внимание все его желания и страсти. На работе Наруто вел себя профессионально, именно так, как того хотел Саске. И он следил, чтобы у Саске всегда было хорошее настроение. Здесь же, наедине, Наруто вел себя иначе: не как подчиненный, а так, как Саске желал, так, как ведет себя его любовник.  
– Ты хоть представляешь, как сложно было не валить тебя всякий раз, когда я видел тебя на работе? Ты хоть представляешь, как сложно было сосредоточиться на делах, когда ты был рядом? Блять, ты хоть представляешь, как сложно мне было уходить от тебя после секса? Я мог бы ебать тебя часами, но не думаю, что твое тело это бы оценило. Но, черт возьми, разве тебе не адски досталось вчера? Головная боль, должно быть, убивает. Не говоря уже о том, как болит все остальное, да? – спросил Наруто, его губы мазнули Саске по щеке, складываясь в довольную улыбку.   
Саске фыркнул, усмехаясь в ответ на этот самонадеянный вопрос.  
– Болит довольно сильно, – признал он, – но судя по всему не достаточно. – Все его тело словно горело в огне, от боли, конечно, но безусловно еще и от простого ожидания, от желания, чтобы Наруто взял его снова. К несчастью, его не покидало ощущение, что Наруто печется о лимитах его тела больше, чем он сам.  
Саске задохнулся, когда Наруто губами нежно огладил его щеку и медленно накрыл рот.  
Поскольку у Саске всегда или были завязаны глаза, или чем-нибудь заткнут рот, он не был уверен, что их лица уже соприкасались так долго. Они целовались прежде, но целоваться открыто было так волнительно.   
Губы у Наруто были теплыми и влажными, кожа – мягкой. Он подарил Саске долгий, неторопливый поцелуй, потом отстранился и заглянул ему в глаза.   
– Так значит, ты скрывал свои истинные намерения ради моего же блага? – спросил Саске, радуясь, что не слышно, как сбилось его дыхание.   
– И моего. Не хотел отпугнуть тебя, после того, как снова нашел, – прошептал Наруто. Саске насупился.  
– Не знаю, почему «снова», но я не стеклянный, – прошипел Саске.  
– Да, но мне по-прежнему приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не навредить тебе, – сказал Наруто, делая шаг назад и не сводя взгляда с Саске. Его глаза казались печальными. Саске же наоборот был взбешен.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду под «навредить мне»? – вопросил Саске.  
– Даа, к слову об этом… – отозвался Наруто, отстраняясь еще больше и задумчиво почесывая голову. Саске захотелось от всей души пнуть его: Наруто начал трансформироваться обратно из любовника в заботливого друга. Момент между ними был интимным, содержащим намеки на продолжение, а теперь Наруто отходит от него, придается ностальгии и болтает какую-то чепуху о том, что может ему навредить.  
Наруто словно почувствовал враждебность в его взгляде.  
– Я уже говорил, что ты скорее всего мне не поверишь, но уверяю тебя, это все правда. Если ты вдруг не заметил, я люблю грубый секс. Многие люди не любят, и даже несмотря на то, что ты не из их числа, признаваться в этом все равно довольно трудно. Но это еще не все. Ты помнишь Хэллоуин, когда тебе было пять, когда ты встретил мальчика, с которым вы вместе отправились собирать сладости? И как я возвращался потом к твоему дому и искал тебя?  
– Что? Подожди, ты говоришь, что это был ты? Ты действительно пытался найти меня после того вечера? То есть, все это время из-за одной той ночи ты пытался найти меня? Тебе не кажется, что это чуточку – слишком?  
– Да, это был я. И нет, это не слишком, если это тот самый человек! Кроме того, ты был моим самым первым другом. Ты даже представить не можешь, как много это значило для меня! Помнишь, я тогда тебе сказал, что я был демоном-лисом на Хэллоуин? Ну так вот, я демон, но не демон-лис, это был только мой костюм – хотя ты в нем очень классно смотрелся, когда я предложил поменяться – но после тебе не разрешали выйти погулять со мной, и твоя мама прогнала меня, поэтому я не смог вернуться, но мне правда было очень плохо, потому что я чувствовал: мы должны быть вместе, даже не просто чувствовал – знал, и я был одинок, так что я периодически искал тебя, но я не мог прийти к твоему дому, пока вы не переехали, потому что если однажды человек просит нас уйти, как твоя мама, то мы должны уйти, так что я типа следил за тобой, да, может быть чуточку слишком увлекся, но так я мог выяснить, что ты любишь, и что ты не любишь, и иногда я даже хотел довести тебя до предела, чтобы проверить, правда ли ты не любишь то, что, как я думал, ты не любишь, просто чтобы доказать, что я прав, но от этого тебе было бы плохо, даже хотя я действительно хотел сделать то, что, возможно, тебе бы не понравилось, но, возможно, и понравилось бы, просто ты еще не знал, что такое тебе нравится, но я хотел попробовать, потому что казалось, что это доставляет тебе удовольствие, и я просто хочу быть с тобой и хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив рядом со мной. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Блин, как же хорошо наконец-то выговориться, – протараторил Наруто на одном дыхании.  
Саске тупо уставился на него, как на ненормального, потому что после того, что он только что сказал, он просто обязан им быть.  
– Повтори-ка еще разок и помедленнее, чтобы я мог понять, о чем ты вообще, – невозмутимо предложил Саске. Наруто повторил, еще раз, медленно, с сердитым выражением лица.  
– Демон? – сказал Саске, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Ага. Поэтому я такой выносливый. Я не плохой или еще что-нибудь, клянусь! Я не из тех демонов, которых твоя мама все время боялась. Я просто не могу долго быть один. Я становлюсь беспокойным и начинаю делать разные глупости, чтобы добиться внимания. О, да, и я очень люблю секс, как ты должно быть заметил. И, может быть, я больше других люблю розыгрыши. Как раз поэтому я так увлекся компьютерами; я взламывал чужие компьютеры и развлекался: портил скринсейверы и прочие мелочи. Чем еще я отличаюсь? – спросил он вслух сам у себя.  
Саске ужасно хотелось сказать, что еще у него раздвоение личности, но он сдержался.  
– Я довольно сильный и быстро двигаюсь. Я вырос не здесь. Я рос со своими родителями в своего рода альтернативном измерении. По сути, это тот же самый мир, как вот прямо сейчас, только ты не видишь демонов и наоборот. Как бы, я могу становиться невидимым, просто переходя в тот мир, но в таком случае я не могу видеть тебя, а это паршиво. Мне приходится, чтобы повидаться с родителями, потому что они больше не могут приходить сюда с тех пор, как поженились, и люди видели меня только во время фестиваля в честь Обона или на Хэллоуин, потому что это единственное время в году, когда люди могут видеть демонов и демоны могут видеть людей, потому что это то время, когда люди хотят увидеть нас, но поскольку ты увидел меня тогда и захотел видеть и дальше, я смог вернуться. Я связан с тобой. Ты соединяешь меня с этим миром, и поэтому я могу видеть людей. Вот почему я был так расстроен, что ты не узнал меня. Я знаю, что ты хотел увидеть меня! Должен был хотеть! Ты тоже почувствовал эту связь, хотел ты этого или нет.  
– Допустим на секунду, что я тебе верю. Ты как-то там связан или приклеен ко мне. Значит ли это, что ты использовал какую-то свою демоническую силу, чтобы совратить меня? – спросил Саске.  
– Что за дурацкая идея, где ты подобного нахватался? Я не говорил ничего о совращении. Нет. Просто ты чертовски сексуальный. Если уж на то пошло, то это ты совратил меня, – оскалился Наруто. Саске покачал головой. Ему казалось, что эта связь, о которой говорил Наруто, была для того больше, чем просто сексуального характера. Сопоставляя то, что чувствовалось в письмах, и то, что это был именно Наруто, то, что он говорил сейчас, Саске мог сделать вывод, что для Наруто их отношения тоже значили гораздо больше, чем просто секс, так же, как и для него самого.   
– И ты следил за мной с пяти лет? – спросил Саске, скрестив руки. К его удивлению, Наруто приобрел довольно самодовольный вид.  
– Как будто тебя не возбуждает мысль, что я наблюдал за тобой издали, – ответил Наруто, сложив руки на груди.  
Саске надулся. Мысль возбуждала ужасно. Если честно, мысль о том, что Наруто всегда был сосредоточен исключительно на нем, выжидая время, чтобы сделать шаг, заводила неимоверно.  
– Как ты нашел мое объявление в сети? – спросил Саске с любопытством. Наруто закатил глаза.  
– Я же только что сказал, что я хакер. Как, ты думаешь, я столько узнал о твоих предпочтениях? Твои любимые порно-сайты немало помогли в этом вопросе, надо сказать. Так что стоило твоему посту появиться, как я тут же узнал об этом, ответил, а потом сделал его видимым только для автора, предварительно отправив парочку липовых ответов, чтобы сбить тебя с толку.  
Да, Наруто был зациклен на нем, наблюдал за ним, устроился на работу в его фирму и удовлетворял каждое его желание, что угодно, что его заводило. Единственным минусом во всем сказанном Наруто был тот факт, что он считал себя демоном.  
Но опять же, Саске поверил бы, что его грубый, безымянный любовник – демон, если бы тот сказал ему об этом до того, как он узнал, что его любовник и Наруто – одно лицо. Не говоря уже о том, что, раз уж Наруто в самом деле оказался его любовником, и у него определенно была темная сторона, о которой Саске ничего не знал раньше, возможно, Наруто говорил правду?  
– Ты все равно мне не веришь, да? – спросил Наруто, надув губы.  
В эту минуту, когда Наруто состроил такое очаровательное выражение лица, Саске снова было сложно принять, каким образом Наруто мог и быть таким потрясающе диким и неистовым, и – выглядеть так мило, как сейчас, уму непостижимо. Саске что, должен был поверить, что демоны умеют кукситься?  
– Я не знаю, зачем ты все это сочиняешь, но поверить довольно трудно.  
– Тогда, думаю, я просто должен тебе доказать, – Наруто вызывающе усмехнулся. Саске поднял бровь, принимая вызов.  
И это было последним его воспоминанием, прежде чем мир погрузился во тьму.


	6. Новая маска

Саске очнулся в ванне и с изумлением обнаружил, что он не только абсолютно голый, но еще и связан по рукам и ногам ремнями в нескольких местах. Он открыл затуманенные глаза: вокруг все кружилось, ему было холодно. Внезапно Саске шокировано осознал, что стоит на коленях, а верхняя часть туловища распростерта по дну ванны.   
Он был согнут таким образом, что ноги оказались прижатыми к краю ванны, тогда как грудь покоилась на какой-то опоре; руки были притянуты к дальней стороне той же самой опоры. Шея оказалась на весу, выступая над краем, голова свешивалась вниз. Вытянув шею вверх, он увидел рядом с собой кран.   
В отличие от обычного положения вещей на глазах не было повязки, а во рту – кляпа.  
Честно говоря, Саске не понимал, как все это доказывало, что Наруто – демон, но чего уж там, ему было плевать. Он готов был с этим мириться, пока получал то, чего хочет. И речь шла не только о члене Наруто в его заднице.  
Саске хотел большего – хотел быть с Наруто. После того, как он мысленно практически примирился с фактом, что его любовником был Наруто, Саске стало казаться, что он должен был догадаться сам. На работе его всегда странным образом тянуло к Наруто. Когда тот заходил к нему в кабинет, чтобы рассказать что-нибудь, Саске прерывался, что бы он ни делал, и внимательно слушал. Больше ни на кого у него не было такой реакции. К тому же Саске нравилось, как они беззлобно подшучивали друг над другом, а особенно – когда ему удавалось рассмешить Наруто.   
Он хотел, чтобы все это было у него каждый день, тогда, когда захочется. Восхитительно знать, как сильно Наруто заботился о нем, одновременно с этим предугадывая и выполняя все его желания. Ему хотелось узнать, что скрывалось под той маской, которую Наруто надевал на работе, чтобы, как он обмолвился, защищать Саске.   
После всего, что Наруто ради него сделал, Саске очень хотелось отплатить ему тем же, открыться для эксперимента, чтобы удовлетворить желания Наруто. Он готов был на все, чего бы тот ни захотел, в чем бы ни нуждался, так же, как сам Наруто готов был на все ради него.   
Страсть прошила дрожью его тело, стоило ему представить, каким неистовым стал бы Наруто, убери Саске последний барьер, который Наруто воздвиг между ними.  
Он напрягся, ощутив какую-то теплую, вязкую жидкость, полившуюся ему на спину. Жидкость стекала по бокам и промеж ягодиц, и Саске приходилось стискивать зубы, чтобы не извиваться от слишком сильных ощущений.  
Знакомые руки надавили на спину, начиная массировать мышцы. Саске застонал от глубинного удовольствия. Тело его расслабилось и размякло. Наруто провел ладонями вверх от поясницы, нажимая пальцами на узлы мышц, чувственно разминая плечи Саске и снимая напряжение с шеи.  
Губами Наруто невесомо прошелся вдоль места соединения шеи с плечом, легко целуя, а после тесно прижимаясь к коже. Он мял его тело зубами, то посасывая, то покусывая, и Саске задыхался стонами наслаждения.   
Руки двигались все неистовее, зубы вонзались все глубже, прикусывая плоть, но не настолько сильно, чтобы повредить кожу. Саске блаженно стонал от интимности массажа.  
Боль, терзавшая его тело, как будто исчезла. К тому же субстанция, которую вылил на него Наруто, определенно не только притупляла боль, но и наполняла его тело жизнью. Член полностью встал. Саске попытался хотя бы чуть-чуть сдвинуться вперед, чтобы потереться им об опору под грудью, но колени были зафиксированы под таким углом, что ему никак не удавалось этого сделать. У него получилось немного сместиться, но это привело только к тому, что Наруто начал мять его еще настойчивее; жидкость побежала по бокам вниз.  
Немного стекло со спины на живот и потом медленно, мучительно начало  _кап, кап, капать_  ему на член, заставляя Саске извиваться от наслаждения.  
– Что это за жидкость? – выдохнул Саске.  
– Она из моего мира. Моего мира – в смысле из мира демонов. Снимет боль. Я сам ею пользуюсь, поэтому у меня никогда не бывает ран подолгу: она быстро их излечивает, – объяснил Наруто, втирая жидкость в спину Саске. Пальцами он начал легко натирать ему виски, и Саске захлебнулся новыми стонами удовольствия.  
Действия Наруто не были резкими или грубыми, но подчиненная поза, в которой стоял Саске, и ожидание сводили его с ума. Плюс ко всему его не покидало ощущение, будто именно этого хочет Наруто, от осознания, что он – тот, кто Наруто нужен, все внутри него трепетало. Саске свесил голову вниз. Эта штука определенно работала, как иначе объяснить, что ему в такой позе было удобно?  
Саске почувствовал, что Наруто садится, и задохнулся от предвкушения. Вес чужого тела опустился ему на ноги. Саске судорожно втянул воздух, ощутив проникновение чего-то горячего, влажного и юркого в свой анус. Полсекунды, и он понял, что это был язык Наруто.  
Это было одно из самых странных ощущений в его жизни. Никогда прежде Наруто не делал ему римминг. Его язык ощущался так остро, он двигался и врывался в него, загорелые руки удерживали на месте бледные бедра. Наруто сделал еще несколько глубоких толчков и убрал язык.   
– Жидкость на твоей коже становится такой вкусной, – сказал Наруто, его дыхание немного сбилось, и слова давались с трудом. Саске чувствовал его теплое, почти влажное дыхание в ложбинке между ягодиц, когда тот говорил. Не представляя, что можно ответить на это признание, Саске заворчал в полголоса и подался бедрами назад, намекая Наруто, чего он хочет.  
Наруто тихо засмеялся.  
– Теперь ты мне веришь? – спросил он.  
Если честно, в данный момент Саске был не слишком-то сосредоточен на том, являлся Наруто демоном или нет, хотя и вынужден был признать, что целебная жидкость не могла быть земного происхождения.  
– Да, – ответил Саске секунду спустя. И вскрикнул от резкого шлепка по заднице.   
– Ты ответил не сразу. Не думаю, что ты и правда поверил, – сказал Наруто, убирая руки. Саске повернул голову, скептически наблюдая, как тот выбирался из ванны.  
– Да верю я тебе, сукин ты сын! А ну, вернись! – гневно потребовал он, что есть силы пытаясь не поддаваться паническому страху, что Наруто от него уходит.  
Понося на чем свет стоит свою беспомощность из-за опутавших его ремней, Саске смотрел на Наруто, который вместо того, чтобы вернуться в ванну, начал откручивать вентили. Из насадки душа, которую ему даже не было видно, на спину полилась горячая вода, смывая инородную жидкость. Саске в отчаянии ругался, кричал и приказывал Наруто вернуться к нему.  
Он терпеть не мог ситуации, когда не получал того, чего хотел. Хотя, судя по тихому смеху, Наруто нравилось наблюдать, как извивался Саске. Но Саске было уже наплевать. Плевать, чего тот хотел; Саске хотел Наруто, причем немедленно. Само собой, их желания совпадали, да?  
Саске чувствовал, как жидкость, смываемая со спины, ручейками стекала по бокам. Из-за отличной от воды консистенции кожа оставалась скользкой, даже несмотря на объемы воды, лившиеся на него сверху. Душ был теплым, и поэтому его возбужденный член все так же радостно покачивался от нужды.  
Потоки воды сверху иссякли, когда Саске услышал шум крана рядом с ухом. Приподняв голову, он увидел, что из смесителя тугой струей хлещет горячая вода. Она все прибывала, постепенно скрывая его связанное тело.  
По ощущениям прошло совсем немного времени, и уровень поднялся так высоко, что Саске приходилось задирать голову, чтобы не касаться носом поверхности. Дыхание сбилось, стоило ему подумать о причинах, по которым он оказался в наполненной ванне.  
Наруто закрутил кран. Но когда он медленно опустился в ванну, уровень снова пополз вверх, вынуждая Саске вытягивать шею, чтобы лицо не уходило под воду. Он закрыл глаза, почувствовав, пальцы Наруто, вцепляющиеся в его волосы. Саске сделал короткий вдох, зная что за этим последует, перед тем, как Наруто надавил на его затылок, погружая голову под воду.  
Саске против своей воли выгнулся, ощутив, как Наруто второй рукой плотно обхватил его за талию и резко вошел на всю длину, разводя ему ноги так широко, как только позволяли ремни. По идее вода должна была бы замедлять движения, но вместо этого она, казалось, совершенно не мешала Наруто вбиваться в Саске со всей возможной скоростью. Сквозь толщу воды он слышал, с каким странным звуком она разбивалась о кожу их соединенных тел.   
Рывок за волосы, и Саске головой разбил водную поверхность. Он судорожно глотнул воздуха. Легкие жгло, оттого что Наруто, едва дав ему время отдышаться, снова погрузил его голову в воду. Он почувствовал, что тело Наруто сместилось, угол, под которым его член вбивался в Саске, изменился, и теперь тот был направлен вверх, заставляя Саске кричать и захлебываться. Его снова за волосы дернули вверх, и Саске закашлялся, пытаясь продышаться после того, как хлебнул воды, закричав. Наруто переместился, теперь его грудь была параллельна торсу Саске. Правой ладонью он уперся ему в спину, положив локоть на голову, а левой начал быстро накачивать эрекцию.  
– Дыши, – хрипло прошептал Наруто прямо Саске в ухо. Тот сделал глубокий вдох, и Наруто в очередной раз погрузил его голову под воду. От мощных толчков она заплескивалась ему на спину. И в такт с ним Наруто двигал рукой по его члену. Сознание заволокло дымкой от недостатка кислорода, природный кайф набирал обороты быстрее обычного из-за воды вокруг. Темп становился все более и более диким.  
Саске почувствовал, как Наруто напрягся и резко вздернул его над поверхностью, так что Саске смог услышать то, чего прежде никогда не слышал: гортанный стон страсти, полный невыразимого удовольствия, когда Наруто начал кончать. Этот стон подтолкнул Саске за грань, и он, глотая воздух, хрипел от разрядки, пока Наруто погружал его в пучину оргазма.   
Саске не уловил движения, которым Наруто, потянувшись через него к сливу, вытащил затычку, но вода начала стремительно убывать, и Саске смог опустить голову вперед.  
Наруто начал развязывать размокшие ремни, пока Саске глубоко, ровно дышал. Секс был быстрым, но очень ярким. Перед глазами все плыло, и он понимал только, что Наруто, выпутав его, обтер полотенцем и натянул на него пару своих боксеров, а после отвел в незнакомую постель.  
  
***  
Когда на следующее утро Саске проснулся, у него ничего не болело. Сперва, ввиду отсутствия ощутимых свидетельств прошлой ночи, Саске решил, что ему это приснилось: секс с его любовником во время праздника, то, что его любовником оказался Наруто, и то, что после этого у них был просто потрясающий секс в ванной.  
Но приятный, хоть и незнакомый, запах чужого дома и факт, что он лежал на самом краю кровати, потому как кто-то прижимался к нему со спины, доказывали, что все это не было сном.  
– Двигайся, – проворчал Саске, спихивая Наруто обратно на его половину кровати. Тот пробурчал что-то неразборчиво и перекатился на другую сторону, оставляя Саске больше места.  
Саске перевернулся на спину и склонил голову набок, наблюдая за тем, как Наруто спит. Он казался таким спокойным и, почему-то, очень юным и невинным.  
Саске потрясенно осознал, что, судя по всему, Наруто был способен воплотить в жизнь даже те его фантазии, о которых Саске сам и не подозревал. Наруто уделял так много внимания его предпочтениям, что выходило, словно Наруто знал, чего он хочет, лучше, чем он сам.   
Несмотря на все вчерашние трудности, сегодня ему отчего-то очень легко было поверить, что та самая заботливая натура и способность Наруто сделать что угодно ради удовольствия другого и позволяли ему пойти на все, если это сделает кого-то счастливым.  
Наруто без сомнения знал, как сделать счастливым Саске.  
Саске перекатился набок, лицом к Наруто, глубоко вздохнул и снова провалился в сон.  
  
Проснувшись во второй раз, он увидел Наруто сидящим на краю кровати. Тот сидел, спустив ноги на пол, и смотрел в пространство перед собой. Саске мгновенно напрягся, глядя на эту позу. Что-то было не так. Он не хотел, чтобы Наруто сожалел о чем-то, о том, что Саске теперь знает. Он хотел продолжения. Хотел большего.  
Саске сел в кровати, и это движение привлекло внимание Наруто. Тот развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, на его лице застыло странное выражение.  
– Я не могу вернуться, – сказал Наруто с болью в голосе. Саске облизал губы.  
– Я не хочу возвращаться к прошлому. Я хочу, чтобы теперь мы все время были вместе, – ответил Саске, раздумывая, не должен ли он сказать: «Я люблю тебя».  
Он любил Наруто, и после всего, что тот сделал, он был уверен, что это взаимно. Но, тем не менее, у него было чувство, что эти слова могут что-то между ними разрушить. Они любили друг друга так сильно, что им даже не было нужды говорить об этом. По крайней мере, так ему казалось. И к тому же Наруто сейчас выглядел таким задетым, что Саске еще больше хотелось сделать все, чтобы не потерять его, только не после всего, через что они прошли.  
– Ты не понимаешь. Я не могу вернуться – вернуться назад в свой мир. Помнишь, я как будто исчезал в воздухе? Я мог переходить в другую реальность. Больше не могу. Я собирался навестить свою семью. Я застрял здесь, с тобой, – странным голосом сказал Наруто.  
– Застрял здесь?  
– Не в смысле, что я не хочу быть здесь, но я больше не смогу увидеться с семьей, как минимум какое-то время. Но даже не это главное – я больше не могу покинуть тебя. Словно что-то, что прежде позволяло мне сюда возвращаться, теперь не отпускает меня совсем. Что-то в тебе. Я больше просто не смогу от тебя уйти. Возможно, я даже не смогу удержаться, чтобы не таскаться за тобой повсюду, – сказал Наруто, сглотнув.  
Это прозвучало так, будто бы Наруто боялся таких перспектив, будто бы, если однажды он завалит Саске и изнасилует, будет плохо.   
Для Саске же напротив эта была лучшая новость в его жизни: он уже прикидывал варианты, как сможет спровоцировать Наруто на подобное.   
– И почему это проблема? – спросил Саске, наклоняясь вперед.  
– Если я не смогу прыгать между мирами, то больше не будет той лечебной жидкости, чтобы ускорять заживление твоих ран, – ответил Наруто, прикусив губу.  
Да. Это могло стать проблемой.  
– Ну, над деталями поработаем потом, – беспечно откликнулся Саске.   
Ему в голову приходило все больше и больше сложностей. Раскрытие личности его любовника так много меняло в их отношениях. Надо было обдумать столько деталей. Они будут жить вместе? Если да, то у кого? Какой официальный статус теперь у их отношений? Как им следует вести себя на работе? Держать все в секрете? Смогут ли они вообще заниматься работой на работе? Они же смогут работать, хотя бы когда новизна схлынет, да?   
И как Наруто встретиться с семьей? Как достать той целебной жидкости?  
Все это сейчас было не важно.  
Сейчас Саске был сосредоточен на изучении всех особенностей характера и эрогенных зон Наруто.  
– У меня все еще ничего не болит. Почему бы этим не воспользоваться? – медленно и сексуально спросил Саске. На лице Наруто появилась дикая, почти нечеловеческая ухмылка, и Саске снова невольно задумался обо всей этой истории с демонами.  
Был Наруто демоном или не был – он не знал. Все, что он знал, так это то, что кем бы он там ни был, теперь Наруто окончательно и бесповоротно принадлежал ему.


End file.
